


Oceans Apart by Yamazaki Sousuke

by grandmelon



Series: SouRin Summer Fest 2018 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: Week/Prompt: 1/Childhood MemoriesRin and Sousuke are cleaning out Sousuke's parents house and Rin finds an old class assignment.





	Oceans Apart by Yamazaki Sousuke

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SOURIN FEST EVERYONE!!! HAPPY SEASON 3!!!! I'm sorry I haven't been writing, a lot has happened but I'm so excited about season 3 and this wonderful fest. It's been some time since my last fic so I'm a little rusty but I hope you can enjoy it!

It had been a simple summer day, helping Sousuke clean out his family home. After purchasing their first house together, they had decided that they’d help clean out Sousuke’s childhood items from his parents’ place. Sousuke’s parents had been looking to sell for a while, and they wouldn’t have any extra room with their plan to downsize for retirement. They had been spending the day pulling boxes out of the attic, packing up what was left of his childhood room, and helping prepare the house to go on the market.

 

Sousuke and his father had gone out to donate some old furniture that the Yamazaki’s would no longer be needing, and Rin and Sousuke’s mother were left behind to tidy up before the next big section was to be moved out. Rin had taken his time in Sousuke’s room, nostalgia hitting him as he sat down at Sousuke’s desk, opening the drawers and finding cartoon pens and stationary within. He found old swimming magazines and school reports, amongst other things.

 

Boxing what he thought was worth keeping and stacking old books and unused notebooks in the donation pile, he noticed something peeking up at him from the side of the drawer. Pulling out the drawer all the way, a piece of folded paper dropped to the floor, dusty where the corner had been exposed.

 

He picked up the paper and gingerly opened it, taking a seat. It appeared to be a poem, written by Sousuke when he was in Sano Middle. He chuckled when he saw a big one hundred in the corner, a short comment in red pen saying that a younger Sousuke had done an “extraordinary job describing a longing heart” and that he “had improved a lot since the beginning of the year.” The comment went on to say that they hoped to see the poem submitted to the middle school paper. Curiosity, and not one to give up a way to tease his fiancé, Rin turned his attention to the poem written out in familiar handwriting.

 

_Oceans Apart by Yamazaki Sousuke_

_I never thought about what it meant_

_For you to go so far away_

_Or how I’d feel when you were gone_

_Your letters don’t say much_

_But I feel your presence in them_

_And I wait so impatiently for the next_

_I wonder, when you’re feeling down_

_If you stand in front of the ocean_

_If you can see the same sky as me_

_Thinking of you doing your best_

_I know I can go a little farther_

_That it’s possible to reach that place_

_The place where we will meet again_

 

Rin reread the poem, one, two, three times. His eyes welling up as he thought of the emotions Sousuke had been dealing with after he left. How it must have felt. He heard the creak of the wood floor and glanced back to see Sousuke standing in the doorway.

 

“What are you crying for?” Sousuke asked, and Rin dried his eyes. He smiled for a second, putting the paper back on the desk before turning to him with smirk on his lips.

 

“I didn’t know you were a poet,” Rin said, watching confusion and shock morph Sousuke’s face. A cherry red tinted his ears and nose.

 

“Look—those are just stupid things I wrote in middle school, my teacher said I should keep a journal and you were the only thing I could think of writing about,” Sousuke babbled on, Rin’s eyebrows rising with every word.

 

“Are you telling me you have more of these?” Rin sputtered, shaking the paper at him. Sousuke froze, looking at the paper in his hands with confusion. Rin held it out straighter, Sousuke squinting at it before recognition dawned in his eyes and the rest of his face went up in flames, his eyebrows scrunching up and a loose frown on his lips.

 

“Let me see that,” Sousuke said, trying to rip the paper out of Rin’s hands. Rin hid it behind his back, pinning it and himself against the wall. “Rin that’s not even yours!”

 

“From what I just read, I beg to differ,” Rin said, giving the flustered Sousuke a blinding grin as he tried to reach behind him. “So, about this journal full of love poems.”

 

Sousuke nearly choked before turning tail and bolting out of the room. “Sousuke! Get back here! You can’t run from this!” Rin called, chasing after him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Post](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/post/176497193598/oceans-apart-by-yamazaki-sousuke-grandmelon/)   
>  [Twitter Post](https://twitter.com/melonmachinery/status/1024438372117491712)


End file.
